Asymptotic
by The JohhnyMcKilt Productions
Summary: KKM Challenge.What if Yuuri had grown up in Shin Makoku? Of course, Yuuri being Yuuri, nothing much would change. The circumstances would forever be asymptotic.


A/N: A second entry for Lj's KKM Challenge and its 20th Round. Theme for this one is What if Yuuri had grown up in Shin Makoku. Apologies for anything dissatisfactory in advance. Enjoy! The first five '_his'_s there being Yuuri.

**Asymptotic**

_**Oneshot**_

_He_ was born in Rutenberg before the war, powered by a soul of the Great One's own making, marking him as the Chosen One.

_His_ mother was a feisty, strong-willed brunette of a woman who fiercly loved both human and Mazoku races, preaching every so often of peace between them, along with her ever-zealous lectures on etiquette so that her little boys would grow up with good manners.

_His_ father was a quiet, relatively passive man who once held a high position in the Royal Court prior to Lady Cheri von Spitzburg's ascension to the throne. He possesed rare, double back features of the most esteemed of Mazoku. No one knew what had become of him after leaving his seat of influence among the Aristocrats, much more than ten in those days, and his retirement from the army. Great One forbid he return to Blood Pledge Castle now that he had a family.

_His_ brother looked just like their father, black hair and eyes that weren't quite as in good shape as they were before he fell off a horse when he was thirty. He was quiet and reserved, inclined to learning history and swordsmanship, practical toward politics like his father and overprotective of his baby brother.

_His_ name was Yuuri von Siluva, born on April and was presently in his late seventies. He inherited the name and defining features of his father Shouma, the eyes and disposition of his mother Jennifer. Unlike his brother Shori, he was not, or had yet to be, graced with the rare maryoku manifestation among half breed children. Despite that, Yuuri's care and concern for all live creatures, from Kohis to sandbears, both human and Mazoku alike, knew no bounds.

The quaint family of four had lived in seclusion, shielded from the hatred between Shin Makoku and Big Shimeron by the pleasant companionship and village life in Rutenberg. They had held fast to their faith in the Great One, and the enigmatic turns to fate whenever he pulled the strings, and Queen Cheri's reign. They had lived in peace, every day lived out with service and purpose for the bettterment of the community in which they lived in, aware that the ideal co-existence they all strived for started in the home.

That was until Jennifer died during the war...

...unable to escape before the dispatchment of Rutenberg's front lines, all half breed men from within and outside the village, tasked to prove their loyalties to the Demon Kingdom. Queen Cheri's own second son had been leading the small fleet.

Shouma and his sons went further into hiding. They knew, as their mother's lineage went, she would perish far faster than any of the three she would be leaving behind. It was because of that reason they had tried to make every day of her existence matter as much as it did. Despite the knowledge, they weren't prepared in losing her as they thought they were.

From then on, Shinou made it known that he had much more in store for the von Siluva family and that destiny would inevitably take their reins, in order to save Shin Makoku from destruction 4000 years in the making.

The day the small family returned to the temple of the Great One fifteen years after the war in order to request a decent burial for Jennifer, Shori had been unceremoniously sent to another world called Earth through the sacred fountain in the courtyard, tasked to succeed the Maou there.

A skirmish broke out, mostly due to Yuuri breaking into an all out panic, his father trying to calm both himself and his son and all the lady guards still trying to keep their no-man policy unless allowed by the Maou.

Everything happened quite fast, it was hard for anyone to maintain their composure. Shouma too slipped and followed Shori into the other world. The Great One's Genshi Miko declared that Yuuri von Siluva, aged a mere 78 years old, though of noble birth but still a half breed with no proper training in Court Etiquette, was to become the next Maou of Shin Makoku. He was to live in the castle with Lady Cheri's sons as Royal Advisors.

During Yuuri's first royal dinner, inclusive of all the confusion, awkwardness and opposition of Shinou's choice by almost everyone withint the Court, he proposed to Wolfram by the customary Mazoku slap, knowing full well what he had just asked of the snobbish blonde but unable to find any other way to vent out his anger at the insult directed at his mother's human lineage.

Later that day, Yuuri finally acquired the use of water maryoku, having been next in line since his elder brother had become Maou elsewhere.

Conrart was perhaps the one closest to Yuuri, having confessed to the boy of being his mother's second cousin and giving him his first name when he was born. Also a half breed, the young king readily found in the brunette a confidant.

The Maou was satisfactorily knowledgeable in politics and history, much to the relief of Gwendal and Gunter, though vehemently opposed to signing paperwork. He was quite clumsy with a horse and a sword, Shori being of no help in teaching him when they were younger.

The one trait setting Yuuri apart from all the former Demon Kings chosen by Shinou was the boy's excessive pioneering of his mother's wish in honor of her memory. He diligently worked for the peaceful co-existence of both humans and Mazoku. His ideals of a happy world were radical yet, in light of his reign, quite possible.

It was hard to have Yuuri be anyone _but_ Yuuri, the permanent pacifist, ever trusting, reckless and caring. Granted that if Shinou tweaked the circumstances, nothing much would change, except of course the arrival of the Great Sage.

**END**


End file.
